mntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario's Next Top Model (cycle 2)
The second cycle of Mario's Next Top Model premiered on March 4, 2018 on the YouTube channel "MMV4799" Tyra Banks will be taking the place of a host and a main judge. Jay Manuel will not return as a judge and will be only a mentor for the girls during the photoshoot. The winner was Dominique Reighard. Contestants Christina Murphy, Courtney Nelson and Jourdan Miller later returned for the first season of Mario's Next Top Model: All Stars Prizes * A cover and spread in Harper's Bazaar * A campaing with Cover Girl * A US$150,000 cash prize The following prizes that were removed for this cycle were: *A fashion spread and cover in Vogue Spain. *A US$100,000 cash prize. Contestants Episodes 'Model's Dream' Original air date: March 4, 2018 32 semi-finalists try out for a place in the competition but which of them will shine and make it to the final 16. 'Move Like a Model' Original air date: May 14, 2018 The models begin the competiton with a photoshoot all about crazy poses. *'Disqualified: '''Ava Capra & Paige Mobley *'First Call-out: ' Courtney Nelson *'Bottom two: ' Molly O'Connell & Jaclyn Poole *'Eliminated: ' None 'Casting Model' ''Original air date: July 2, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Dominique Reighard *'Bottom two: Brooke Miller & Jayla Rubinelli *'Eliminated: '''Jayla Rubinelli 'Fallen Model Original air date: July 6, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Chantal Jones *'Bottom two: Brooke Miller & Laura LaFrate *'Eliminated: '''Brooke Miller 'Models Through the Decades Original air date: July 12, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Christina Murphy *'Bottom two: Jaclyn Poole & Shandi Sullivan *'Eliminated: '''Jaclyn Poole & Shandi Sullivan 'Model Phobia Original air date: July 13, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Dominique Reighard *'Bottom two: Brittani Kline & Chantal Jones *'Eliminated: '''Brittani Kline 'Crystalised Models Original air date: July 18, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Christina Murphy *'Bottom two: Jessica Serfaty & Jourdan Miller *'Eliminated: '''Jessica Serfaty 'Hair Model Original air date: July 27, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Lenox Tillman *'Bottom two: Molly O'Connell & Chantal Jones *'Eliminated: '''Chantal Jones 'Stand Out Model Original air date: August 2, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Molly O'Connell *'Bottom two: Courtney Nelson & Lenox Tillman *'Eliminated: '''Lenox Tillman 'Models Go Romantic Original air date: August 4, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Dominique Reighard *'Bottom two: Jourdan Miller & Laura LaFrate *'Eliminated: '''Laura LaFrate 'Models on the Streets of London Original air date: August 17, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Dominique Reighard *'Bottom two: Jourdan Miller & Molly O'Connell *'Eliminated: '''Jourdan Miller 'Avant Garde Models Original air date: August 18, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Dominique Reighard *'Bottom two: Courtney Nelson & Molly O'Connell *'Eliminated: '''Molly O'Connell 'Final Models Part 1 Original air date: August 26, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Dominique Reighard *'Bottom two: Christina Murphy & Courtney Nelson *'Eliminated: '''Christina Murphy 'Final Models Part 2 Original air date: August 26, 2018 *'Mario's Next Top Model: '''Dominique Reighard *'Runner-up: Courtney Nelson Summaries '''Results : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was disqualified : The contestants were a part of a non-elimination bottom two. :: The contestant was immune. 'Contestant Progress' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was the runner-up. : The contestant received first call-out. : The contestant was one of the top performing models. : The contestant ranked in the middle. : The contestant was the last to be called before the bottom. : The contestant ranked in the bottom. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was disqualified : The contestant was immune 'Photo shoot guide' *Episode 1 photo shoot: Best edit (casting) *Episode 2 photo shoot: Crazy poses *Episode 3 photo shoot: Comp cards *Episode 4 photo shoot: Fallen angels *Episode 5 photo shoot: Models through the decades *Episode 6 photo shoot: Phobias *Episode 7 photo shoot: Beauty shots with Swarowski crystals *Episode 8 photo shoot: Crazy hair styles *Episode 9 photo shoot: Standing out of a crowd *Episode 10 photo shoot: Posing with male models *Episode 11 photo shoot: London street fashion in pairs *Episode 12 photo shoot: Avand Garde in front of a phone booth *Episode 13 photo shoot: Harper's Bazaar covers *Episode 14 photo shoot: CoverGirl Intese Shadow Blast print ad Trivia *Dominique Reighard is... **the only contestant and winner to recieve six best photos in one cycle. **the second contestant and winner to make it to the finale without appearing in the bottom two. Trivia *This is the first cycle to have a non-elimination *This is the first cycle to feature the disqualifications of two contestants due to not participating in the photo shoot. Ratings Category:Cycles Category:Mario's Next Top Model